Parish Ministry
Parishes served by OMI Lacombe Canada. 'St. John The Baptist - Lillooet, BC' The Oblates have been present since 1868 – the Gold Rush. Small town parish and First Nations Ministry in a post residential school context, serves St. Ann’s Lytton, St. Mary’s Seton Portage, St. Stephen’s Bridge River, Our Lady of Lourdes, Fountain, Holy Trinity, Pavilion. Active Ministries: Daily Mass, Pastoral Ministry, Good Lay Involvement Parish Facilities: Church, Rectory Served by: Fr. Robert Haggarty, OMI ---- 'St. Joseph Parish - Holy Trinity Mission - Vanderhoof, BC' Oblate Presence since late 1800’s, church built in 1916. Also serves Saik’uz Mission. Parish Population: serves families in a resource town, many First Nations. Active Ministries: CWL, Children and Youth Programs, Knights of Columbus, RCIA, Neighborlink, Growing ownership of ministry by laity in parish – a number of parishioners have taken lay formation program. Parish facilities: Church, Rectory, Parish Centre Served by: Fr. Doug Jeffrey, OMI ---- 'Our Lady of the Mountains - Whistler, BC' Oblate Presence – 1992 established 150 Families, also serving at St. Francis of Assisi, Pemberton, and St. Christopher’s Parish in Mount Currie. Active Ministries: Lectors, Music, PREP, CCOCP, First Nations Outreach, Hospitality to resort area, Rhythm of parish dictated by winter sports, Very active Filipino community. Many families and young people call Whistler home. “I hope the vocation director includes our parishes in his itinerary soon.” Parish Facilities: Church, Parish Hall, Rectory Served by: Fr. Wladyslaw Karciarz, OMI ---- 'Sacred Heart / St. Paul's / Kateri Centre - Vancouver, BC' OMI presence since 1990 (The Oblates founded the church in 1905 but stayed only seven years). 100+ Families – inner city, mix of long-time parishioners and transient population. These three small parishes serve the varied needs of the people of the Downtown Eastside in Vancouver. The parishes collaborate with a number of faith communities and secular agencies in their work, including the Metro Vancouver Alliance. An ongoing project involves renovating the old Catholic elementary school next door to Sacred Heart into the “Sacred Spirit Centre”. When the renovation is complete 10,000 square feet will be available as a community space for programs ranging from adult education, art, music, First Nations cultural activities and meeting rooms for recovery programs. Served by: Fr. Garry LaBoucane, OMI ---- 'St. Augustine's Church - Vancouver, BC' Vancouver, BC Oblate presence since 1911 1,000 families – multi-cultural, middle class, some younger families Active Ministries: RCIA, Elementary School, Choirs, CWL, Knights of Columbus, Social Justice, PREP, Legion of Mary, Liturgy of Word for Children, Outreach to seniors, Support of OMI Missions in Peru and Kenya, Inner City ministries, Developed Music Ministry, in process of establishing new youth group. Parish Facilities: Church, Parish Hall, Rectory, School (new replacement school Fall 2015) Served by: Fr. Terrance McNamara, OMI & retired priests at Pandosy Place ---- 'St. Joseph's Catholic Church - Salmon Arm, BC' Salmon Arm, BC Oblate presence since 2003, although originally begun by Oblates. 100 families, but population doubles in the summer; serves also Sicamous and Alice Bay. Active Ministries: PREP, Knights of Columbus, CWL, Outreach to homeless. Parish Facilities: Church, Hall, Rectory Served by Fr. George LaGrange, OMI ---- 'St. Theresa's Parish - Kelowna, BC' Oblate presence since 2008 Parish Population: Aging parish population Active Ministries: Hispanic Community, CWL, Knights of Columbus, St. Vincent de Paul, PREP Parish Facilities: Church, Hall Served by: Fr. Otto Rollheiser, OMI ---- 'Our Lady of Good Hope Parish - Hope, BC' Oblate presence – OMI owned from 1860-1913, and served by OMI, 1963-1969, 2008 to present. Retirement parish Active Ministries: Lectors, Music, Small PREP program, Outreach to 9 First Nations reserves Parish Facilities: Church, Parish Hall, Rectory Served by: Fr. Gordon Cook, OMI ---- 'St. Peter's Catholic Church - New Westminster, BC' Oblate presence since 1860 900 attend Sunday Masses – many younger families, new parishioners from Asia, Latin America, Africa, Finances are in good shape; Good spirit in parish – hospitality, working together. Active Ministries: Social Justice, Ecumenism, PREP, Choirs, Outreach to Seniors and new parishioners, Liturgy Parish Facilities: Church, Hall, Rectory Served by: Fr. Martin Moser, OMI & Fr. Terry Conway, OMI (replacement ministry and District Treasurer) ---- 'St. Mary's Catholic Church - Prince George, BC' Established in 1960 by the Oblates Parish Facilities: Church, Hall Served by: Fr. Peter Dudek, OMI In residence: Fr. Andrew Takach, OMI (Replacement Ministry), Fr. Nestor Silva, OMI (First Nations Ministry). ---- 'St. Charles Parish - Edmonton, AB' Oblate presence since 1979. Present building was constructed in 1995. Has always been an Oblate parish – good sense of being an Oblate parish. Parish Population – 3,800 families (many of whom are young) in Northwest Edmonton, diverse in age and culture. Projections are that the area will grow significantly in the coming years. Financial situation is good, church is paid for. Active Ministries: CWL, Couples for Christ, Several Prayer Ministries, Knights of Columbus, Social Justice, St. Vincent de Paul Parish Facilities: Church, Large meeting areas, Rectory located off the parish site Served by: Fr. Frank Kuczera, OMI (Pastor) and Fr. Edward McSheffrey, OMI (Associate Pastor) ---- 'St. Albert Catholic Parish - St. Albert, AB' Parish was founded by Fr. Albert Lacombe in 1861 Parish Population – large parish serving 2,400 registered families in St. Albert The parish has a good financial position Active Ministries: Adult Faith Formation, Heritage Garden, Pastoral Care, CWL, Knights of Columbus, Youth Ministry, Edmonton Inner City, Habitat for Humanity, Fair Trade, JPIC, Development and Peace, Affordable Housing, Food Bank Mission involvement in Guatemala, Ecuador and Tuktoyaktuk Parish Facilities: Church, Hall, Rectory, on same property as Star of the North and Foyer Lacombe Served by: Fr. Andrzej Stendzina, OMI ---- 'St. Jean Baptiste Parish - Morinville, AB' OMI presence since 2008 The Oblate commitment here is ad personam Served by: Fr. Ignacy Warias, OMI ---- 'Sacred Heart Church of the First Peoples - Edmonton, AB' OMI presence since 1990 In 1993 the parish was designated “official Parish for the Catholic First Nations People of Edmonton and surrounding communities”, but people of all backgrounds are welcome. Sweetgrass, sage, cedar, tobacco and fungus as well as drums are used in the liturgy. The music and hymns also reflect the unique history and culture of the parish. Served by: Fr. Jim Holland, OMI ---- 'Assumption of the Blessed Virgin Mary Parish - St. Walburg, SK' Oblate presence since 1912 Three small parishes attached as missions Large summer/camping population Financially stable Served by: Fr. Richard Doll, OMI ---- 'St. Joseph Parish - Saskatoon, SK' After leaving the parish in 2002 the Oblates have been present at St. Joseph’s since 2010. In all the Oblates have ministered at St. Joe’s for about 80 years. The parish is located in a “trendy” area of the city populated by many university students and young families. Parish Facilities: Church and Hall Served by: Fr. Nestor Grégoire, OMI ---- 'St. Aloysius Church - Allan, SK' Oblate presence since 1915 -1999, 2010-Present Small rural parish with two missions Parish Facilities: Church and hall; rectory is being sold Served by: Fr. Joseph Jacek, OMI ---- 'Somerset (Notre-Dame-de-la-Nativité) - Somerset, MB' OMI presence since 2011 Somerset Parish is bilingual, and its mission, St. Leon, one of the oldest parishes in St. Boniface diocese, is French speaking. Both parishes are served by: Père Armand LeGal, OMI, who was asked to attend to the special pastoral needs of both places. The Oblate commitment here is ad personam ---- 'Saints-Martyrs-Canadiens - Winnipeg, MB' OMI presence since 2012 An urban parish providing for pastoral and sacramental needs of parishioners This ministry is ad personam Served by: Père Isaïe Blanchette, OMI ---- 'Saint-Claude - Saint-Claude, MB' A rural parish in Saint Boniface Diocese Ministries: Sacramental ministries on weekends and funerals This ministry is ad personam Served by: Père Guy Lavallée, OMI ---- 'ST. Patrick's Roman Catholic Church - Hamilton, ON' OMI presence since 2012 Situated in the downtown – a largely economically depressed part of Hamilton. Population within parish boundary tends to be low income or low fixed income. Numerous shelters, rehabilitation and senior facilities – overall community is “semi-transient”. A vital “core” of the parish volunteers comprises about a quarter of the Sunday parishioners. A working relationship is being built with Brothers of Good Shepherd. Active Ministries: St. Vincent de Paul, Legion of Mary, CWL, Fellowship Group, Hospital Ministry, RCIA, St. Dymphna Society (ministering to the mentally ill) Parish Facilities: Church, Hall, connected to 3 catholic schools Served by Fr. Anthony O’Dell, OMI & Fr. Jaroslaw Pachocki, OMI ---- 'St. Lawrence the Martyr Catholic Church - Hamilton, ON' Oblate presence since 2012 Parish population is small and aging Situated in an older residential neighborhood Younger families buying here – gentrification Served by: Fr. Jaroslaw Pachocki, OMI and Fr. Anthony O’Dell, OMI who live in the renovated rectory at St. Lawrence Parish ---- 'Our Lady of Vietnam / Holy Family Parish - Hamilton, ON' OMI presence since 2012 Parish Population: Our Lady of Vietnam is the National Parish of the Vietnamese community in Hamilton. Holy Family Parish is a separate parish housed in the same church. Active Ministries: Vietnamese community of Hamilton Served by: Fr. Hanh Van Tran, OMI ---- 'Madonna Della Risurrezione - Ottawa, ON' OMI presence since 1978 Parish Population: Italian Parish Active Ministries: Seniors, Legion of Mary This is an ad personam ministry Served by: Fr. Antonio Pannunzi, OMI ---- 'Canadian Martyrs - Ottawa, ON' Owned and operated by the Oblates since 1930, the parish has a strong Oblate identity. Parish profile: an intentional faith community attracting parishioners from all parts of the city, and different cultural backgrounds. Active Ministries: Worship, prayer and service (especially to those in need), Development and Peace, extensive lay involvement Close to St. Paul and Ottawa Universities Pastoral plan includes focus on three major areas: living our faith, being community, and stewardship. Served by: Fr. Nicanor Sarmiento, OMI ---- 'St. Joseph's Parish & Sanctuary - Ottawa, ON' OMI presence since 1856. There is a strong Oblate identity here. Parish membership draws from all parts of Ottawa. It sits across the street from Ottawa University and from Sacré Coeur, a parish of Notre-Dame-du-Cap Province. Active Ministries: Adult Faith Formation, St. Joe’s Women’s Center (serves 60 people daily), St. Joe’s Supper Table (750 meals per week), a vibrant and growing Young Adult Ministry, significant involvement and ownership by the parishioners . A number of Oblate Associates call the parish home Parish Facilities: Church, Banquet Hall Served by: Fr. André Boyer, OMI ---- 'St. Clements Catholic Church - Dartmouth, NS' OMI presence since 2010 Ministries: Active Youth Ministry, Religious Education Classes (religion is taught at parish level in Nova Scotia), CWL, Knights of Columbus, St. Vincent de Paul, Prayer Group. Parish hosts an annual vocation night, youth are part of Steubenville Atlantic Conference annually. Served by: Fr. Gilbert Bertrand, OMI ---- 'St. Kateri Tekakwitha (Formally St. Catherine's) - Indian Brook, NS' OMI presence since 1972 St. Bridget Parish was taken on in 2011 Ministries: Radio Ministry, Outreach to the school Served by: Fr. Thomas A.P. Kurudeepan, OMI ---- 'St. Joseph Parish / St. Norbert Mission - Bridgewater & Lunenburg, NS' Oblate presence since 2012 Also serves two missions Ministries: Sacramental and Pastoral Care at parishes, Hospital and Several Nursing Homes, St. Vincent de Paul, Couple Support Group Served by: Fr. Hugh James MacDonald, OMI